Dating Advice
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: Killian and Robin seek out dating advice from an unlikely source. Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, and Captain Charming Hood. Fluff/Humor.


"Let's just ask Dave. We shouldn't be asking the boy about these things." Killian said with his voice low as they squabbled outside Granny's.

"Dave is from the Enchanted Forest like us; he's not the best source. Besides, he is Emma's father. Henry is from this land and will be happy to help." Robin replied, giving his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Killian signed in defeat. "I don't like this, but if you insist," he said, gesturing to the door.

Robin led the way as Killian begrudgingly followed him into Granny's. They scanned the diner for signs of Emma or Regina. The coast was clear and to their relief they spotted Henry sitting alone at a booth.

They both walked up to Henry and slid into the booth across from him.

"Hello lad!" Robin exclaimed, a little too joyful.

Henry's eyes darted back and forth between both men and a large smile spread across his face. "Robin! Killian! I'm so glad you're here! Are we going sailing today? More archery lessons? Maybe David can teach us all to drive? We could also-"

"Lad," Killian cut in, "those are all superb ideas, but before we rush off, Robin and I would like to seek your guidance on a bit of a sensitive issue."

Robin rolled his eyes. The pirate could be so dramatic at times. "Henry," he said, waving his hand dismissively at Killian's awkwardness. "Now that the witch has been defeated and we are settled in here at Storybrooke, Killian and I would like to become better acquainted with your mothers." Robin paused, trying to find the right words. Maybe Killian had been right; perhaps this was a bad idea.

Henry's eyes lit up with understanding and he gave a small laugh. "You want to date Regina and Emma."

Killian eyed Henry with a guilty expression on his face. "You don't mind, do you lad? Because-"

"Mind! Of course not! If you two end up with Regina and Emma, I can spend more time with you. We can have all sorts of fun!" Henry's voice had become loud with excitement.

"Alright. Alright there, lad." Robin said as he lightly waved his hands down toward the table, motioning Henry to lower his voice. "Being from the Enchanted Forest, Killian and I aren't exactly sure how men in this land go about courting women. We were hoping that you could enlighten us."

"Of course I can. Hm. Let me think." Henry responded as he furrowed his brows and stared off deep in thought. "First, you have to figure out if she likes you."

Killian scoffed. "Well I think we would have noticed by now if they disliked us."

Henry shook his head, "No, I mean _like like_ as in- she wants to date you. The first operation of dating is to have a friend find out if a girl likes you back. Robin, you ask Emma is she likes Killian, and Killian, you ask Regina if she likes Robin."

Killian and Robin immediately turned to face each other, horror in both their eyes. Neither of them felt comfortable posing such a question to the other's lady. They silently agreed to ignore this piece of advice.

"That's an interesting idea, Henry. Eh, what else do you have?" Robin asked, still trusting that the boy would come through for them.

Henry paused thinking back to how dating worked at his school. What was the next step again? Oh right.

"Ah, I know!" Henry exclaimed as he raised a finger in the air. "You can take her to the movies. Girls love movies. And when you're there you can put your arm around her shoulder, but you have to be smooth about it. Here, I'll show you how."

Henry then proceeded to let out an elaborate, fake yawn and stretch out his arm as if around an imaginary person.

Robin nodded his head, studying Henry's actions, and then mimicked the boy, yawning loudly and wrapping his arm around Killian.

"Are you daft? You've been spending far too much time with those _merry_ men," Killian replied nudging Robin's arm away.

Robin rolled his eyes at Killian then turned to nod eagerly at Henry. "That's good, Henry. Please continue."

Another idea came to Henry, "Oh! Girls love presents!"

Finally. This was advice Killian could handle. He began, "Ah, tokens of affection. We can certainly muster those. What sorts of trinkets do the ladies of this land desire? Jewels? Gowns?"

"Um, that seems a little fancy. Try small presents like..."

David stepped into Granny's and saw the three of them sitting in the booth together. As he walked over to join them, he caught the end of Henry's spiel. Rolling his eyes, David let out a huff and interrupted them. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing," Henry responded in a sing song voice while quickly sliding out of the booth. As he made to leave the diner, he turned his head back to Killian and Robin, "Good luck!"

David watched as Henry left and then shot his head back towards the pirate and the thief. Robin had a large smile on his face, trying to play off the incident. Killian on the other hand was pretending to look out the window with guilty expression on his face as his ears reddened with embarrassment.

Robin clapped his hands against the table and looked back and forth between David and Killian. "Well, I must be off. I've got to go call on Regina. Good day gentlemen." And with that, Robin hurriedly followed Henry out of the diner.

David took a seat across from Killian and stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and humor. "Let me get this straight. I walk into Granny's to find my thirteen-year-old grandson giving dating advice to the great bandit, Robin Hood, and the infamous pirate, Captain Hook."

"You really think I'm infamous?" Killian asked, feigning pride and attempting to change the subject.

David rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Hook, as far as I know, Henry's never even dated before. Why didn't you just come to me?"

Killian shrugged, "You're my mate, but you're also Emma's father, and I just thought-"

David cut in, "Look, all I care about is Emma's happiness, and Hook-" he smiled brightly and tapped him on the shoulder, "I've never seen her happier than she is when she's with you."

They both nodded at each other in understanding. Killian was relieved to have the prince's blessing and even happier with David's claim. Killian took great pride in the fact that he brought Emma happiness.

"Now, what on earth did Henry tell you two?" David asked with an exasperated tone.

Killian proceeded to recount the advice Henry gave Robin and him, not leaving out a single detail. "Where are you going?" he asked as David jumped to his feet.

"I've got to go find Robin. Listen Hook, everything Henry said- ignore it. He knows how dating works for teenagers in this land not grown men. Take Emma to a nice restaurant; the Italian one downtown is the nicest in Storybrooke."

"Thanks mate," Killian replied with a grateful smile.

"Anytime. Seriously, next time come to me first," David replied with a teasing chuckle. Then he headed off with a rush. He really needed to find Robin before he made a complete fool of himself.

Just as David exited Granny's, Emma came through the door.

Emma's eyes lit up when she saw Killian sitting in the booth and she walked over to join him. "Is this seat taken, Captain?" She laughed as she gestured toward the empty seat.

"Oh, I'm guarding it for a beautiful princess. Do you know of one Swan?" He quipped, attempting to disguise his nervousness with his usual bravado.

" . You're funny, pirate." She chided as she slid into the booth. Emma attempted to make small talk, but sensed that something was wrong by his clipped responses. "Is everything alright, Killian?"

"What? Oh yes. Well. You see Emma. Well I was thinking that. Since we have been." Killian paused. What had they been? How could he properly define their complex relationship? This wasn't coming out the way he wanted at all. He became annoyed, chastising himself internally. Stop being such a git. You're a dashing rapscallion. Just ask her to dinner already.

Emma held his gaze with a sweet, understanding smile. He was so nervous. Emma had never seen him nervous before. She should feel badly, but seeing this awkward side of Killian made her heart flutter. He was being so sincere, so vulnerable, so _adorable_. She knew what was coming- what he was trying to ask. Normally now would be the time she ducked out and ran like hell, but not with him. She should be afraid, scared out of her mind right now, but Killian was different. No. She wasn't afraid- she was excited, _happy_.

Killian took a deep breath and continued "Emma, I would be ever so honored if you would accompany me to dinner this Friday night at the Italian restaurant downtown." He held his breath awaiting her response.

Emma took a deep breath, knitted her eyebrows, and bit her lip in an overdramatic fashion. "Oh, Friday night. Well, I'll have to check my calendar. I may be busy." Her expression quickly turned mischievous as she caught the look of utter disappointment spread across his face. She laughed and reached out to grab his hand. "I'm only joking, Killian. Friday night sounds wonderful. I can't wait."

He let out a sigh of relief and lit up with the most joyful, almost childlike, expression. Emma wished she could stay and chat with him all day, but she was already late for work. With disappointment, she continued, "Well, I need to head to the station."

Before she could finish, Killian jumped from the booth and held out his arm for her to take. "Please allow me to escort you, milady."

Emma smiled as a bright red blush rose to her cheeks, and she placed her hand on his offered arm. Well, it sure does look like his confidence has been restored, she mused.

As they walked out of Granny's and headed for the station, Emma and Killian bumped into David who was panting with exhaustion.

"Hook, I can't find Robin anywhere." David said with a breathy puff as his eyes wandered past his daughter and Killian to scan the area. He spotted Robin leaving the novelty store across the street. "Oh wait. There he is, and he's holding a giant stuffed animal. Oh god." David grimaced and took off at a brisk pace, hoping to intercept the misguided fool.

Emma let out a confused laugh as she turned to Killian, "What was that all about?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I've no clue, love."


End file.
